


say you'll remember be

by Springmagpies



Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Bittersweet, F/M, Love at First Sight, Some angst, but i swear it is more sweet than sad, okay. reareading there is more angst than i remember, old hollywood vibes, that's the word!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Neither wanted to say goodbye, but if goodbyes had to be made they at least wanted the memories to be sweet.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Bobbi Morse
Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138130
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	say you'll remember be

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely @2minutes2midnight! Love you Zuza!!! 💛

It was warm on that last evening in Monte Carlo. The wind was sweet through the foliage as the sun began to dip into the oceanic horizon, the sky the same color as the flowers draping over the edge of the veranda. 

Bobbi was standing staring out at the water, the fabric of her baby blue dress whipping about her ankles. She had her wrap draped over her elbows, laying loose behind her back. All that time back home in the hot Georgia evenings had taught her little in the eyes of her mother, for despite the intricate waves of her hair and the careful placement of rouge on her lips, Bobbi refused to shield herself from the balmy breeze hitting both. 

She would be going back there soon, leaving the glitzy hotel she had been forced to vacation in with her family. They had been hoping to marry her off to Mr. Douglas Wineford while they played and promenaded around with his parents. Alas, Bobbi had found him extremely dull and had gone to “powder her nose” that first night he had taken her to the casino floor. 

That’s when she had met him. Leo Fitz. 

He had been on the veranda, the same one where she now stood, leaning his elbows on the thick stone railing. He was twirling a flower round and round in his fingers, but his gaze was only at the sunset that matched its rosy pink color. 

Bobbi still couldn’t say, only four nights later, who had started talking first. It didn’t really matter, for the only thing that seemed to matter was that they had started talking at all. She didn’t want their talking to ever stop. She didn’t want any of it to fade or go away, not the way he smiled at her, the way he smelled, the feeling of his air between her fingers. She did not want to forget the memory of his brogue, not the words he spoke to her on that veranda, laughed in the driver’s seat of his car as the wind whipped around them, the things he whispered onto her skin in the darkness of his room. The things that stuck with her even in her dreams. 

But she would have to say goodbye to it, and it was for that reason that she did not wish to ever stop looking at that Monte Carlo sunset. Not if it delayed the inevitable. 

He came up next to her just as she had done to him that first night, both their gazes facing the setting sun. From out of the corner of her eye, she could see he was holding a flower, the same pink one he had taken from his lapel and spun between his fingers the night she had met him. He had been at his friend’s wedding, the loneliness sinking deep into the petals. Now, however, the flower meant something else. It meant them. 

“When do you leave?” Bobbi asked, still not able to look at him. 

“First thing in the morning,” he said. 

Eyes still forward, he threaded his fingers through hers. 

Her brows drew together and she squeezed his hand. 

“Remember me won’t you?” she said.

She felt his lips against the back of her hand. “As if I could ever forget.” His voice caught and he brought their joined hands to his heart. “I love you,” he said.

Bobbi blinked away the tears burning the rims of her eyes, but still she did not look away from the sunset. 

“I love you too,” she whispered. 

He came close next to her, his nose nudging her neck before he kissed her cheek. Then gently he dropped her hand and tucked the flower into her palm where his hand had been. 

She heard his footsteps fall away, replaced by the sound of the deep blue ocean before her. The sun had set now, leaving only a flower that held its color and a vault of memories that Bobbi would always treasure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies! 💛


End file.
